


Tales from Aerith Farm

by n00dleBOT



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dleBOT/pseuds/n00dleBOT
Summary: Kitty, the new resident of Pelican Town and the new owner of Aerith Farm. We go through her life and how she interacts with the local residents including: the town drunk, the fashion designer, the tech head, and rocker.
Relationships: Shane (Stardew Valley)/Original Character(s), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 1





	Tales from Aerith Farm

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I updated any of my stories but since Christmas Eve, I got a laptop (thanks uncle) and I've been able to play games I've been meaning to play like Genshin Impact, Monster Camp, and Stardew Valley. The the character Kitty is mostly based on me with a few changes here and there. I still hope you enjoy these tales.

Kitty has been living in Aerith Farm for 3 months now. So far, business has been pretty solid: Pierre would always be closed on Wednesday, Kitty would rummage through every trash can in town when no one was looking, giving empty bottles of Joja cans from the trash and water to Sam, and trying to run into Shane before he goes to work.

Although Kitty came to Pelican Town to run away from the stress in her life from the big city, she was back on routines: Wake up, water plants, feed the chickens and cow, and so on and so on. Maybe she might fish or go to the caves but she’s done for the day at 1:30. Yeah, she’ll talk to some people only because going to bed at 1:30 sounds weird. She has nothing to do for the rest of the day except maybe fish or go to the pub and play Prairie King.

However, she was able to end the day by talking to Shane. After he would have a couple of beers, him and Kitty would go to the lake where they would vent about their days. Usually Shane would do most of the talking and Kitty would simply listen and give him cliche advice. Ever since the cliff incident, Shane was able to open up more...well, to Kitty at least.

~~~

It was another night at the pub, and Kitty was watching Sam and Sebastian play pool. She could play Prairie King again but she was waiting for Shane to arrive so they could go to the lake, she had a lot to say about her life that she hasn’t said to anyone except her cat and chickens. 

Once she heard the pub door open and close, she bolted towards the door and hugged the crap out of Shane, his old Joja jacket was still soft as ever. “Aren’t you clingy tonight,” Shane says as he laughs at Kitty’s comfort, “you’re really excited for this ‘venting by the lake’ business aren’t cha?” 

Kitty and Shane left after they bought a pizza and spaghetti, the walk there was full of dead silence since they didn't want to overwhelm the other with venting before they got to the lake, Kitty could tell that Shane was getting ready to scream to the rooftop of his day working at Joja. And Kitty was ready to burst into tears about her falling back into schedule. 

Right when they sat down and enjoyed their food, they were ready to spit it out. “You first.” Kitty said as she drank her soda. Shane sighed loudly and leaned back, his back on the wood.

“Morris was his usual self, he’s trying to get Sam and I to do overtime since we’re basically the only ones working at that place. My paycheck is still small but it’s enough to get food and sparkling water,” Kitty nodded respectfully, Shane sighed again, “I’m glad though that I started getting sober, because besides talking to you every night, I get to go home and not feel like a piece of shit everytime I close my door.”

“I am so happy how much you’ve improved and progressed since last month,” with no hesitation, Kitty grappled and hugged Shane with force, “I’m happy to see a friend of mine learn to overcome their depression.” 

When Shane heard that, he almost welled up, hearing that he had improved. He returned the hug, nuzzling into her purple hair. “What’ been on your mind, Kitty?”

Kitty let go of Shane and leaned on his shoulder, sighing, her face neutral but sad. “I feel like I’m back on routines again. It’s been something I wanted to change when I got here but it happened again, but I have more stuff to do,” she leaned in closer to Shane, “everyday in the city it was wake up, go to work, and go home. Now it’s wake up, do chores around the farm, talk to people, maybe I’ll fish or go to the mines, or maybe it’s a new month and I need to get news seeds. But usually I’m done for the day by the time it’s 1:30. And when I go to the mines it’s like midnight and I fainted right when I get to my bed. And-”

Kitty was cut off by Shane. “You’ve been keeping that in for a while I see,” she was confused for a second, but immediately got embarrassed and looked away, she was rambling again, “I get what you mean about being stuck on routines. You probably know my old one: wake up, go to work, and drink. But now it’s: wake up, go to work, and hangout with you. At least my day ends with you and not me crying myself to sleep.” He leans on Kitty and looks up at the starry sky. “Some people like doing routines, you’re probably one of them. Some people I like to know what to do for the day.”

She felt stupid when she heard that, like she was never told that before. She put her head in her hands and leaned in on her legs. Kitty felt awful and stupid for hearing something she should’ve known from the beginning. 

She stood up, and pulled Shane up with her, and gave him a big hug. Shane can feel her tears staining his shirt. He combs his fingers through her hair, it was soft. “You shouldn’t feel stupid for knowing the obvious answer, I didn’t know the obvious until I met you.” He then kissed the top of her head. 

Kitty was taken aback from this and stepped back a little. She could see the embarrassment on Shane’s face, his face was painted with pink blush. She giggled and smiled, it felt like her first time being genuinely happy. 

They both laughed on their way back to Kitty’s farm, as Shane was walking Kitty there, her cat, Duckie, was waiting patiently for their owner to return.

“I’m glad that you were able to get that of your chest, that’s pretty brave of you, unlike me.” Shane laughed with nervousness. Kitty shook her head, she turned to face him and kissed him on the cheek. She smiled at him as she entered her house and locked the door.


End file.
